Two for a Heart
by master-duelist
Summary: Sidra is a girl who lives in Egypt long ago, and is confused on who should she choose? Seth or Yami? After 5000 years later they all, Yami, Seth and Sidra are mysteriously reincarnated! Will they meet? Will love blossom? Read and find out! Please review!
1. The Endless Curiosity

Hi, this story is dedicated to nice friend of mine. I will give my compliments of our story. We both worked on it.  
  
5000 Years ago.  
  
The sky was silent and filled with a peaceful orange glow. Sidra was waiting there for Seth (that was Seto's in Egypt) (Master-Duelist: Doesn't everyone know??). The sun's rays shimmered on the everlasting Nile. A gentle breeze blew against her cheek and ruffled her flaming red hair.  
  
Lately she had been confused. Both Seth and the Pharaoh (Yami) wanted her heart. But who was she supposed to choose, for she had loved both, the good way. But she loved Seto the other way, the way in which she couldn't live without him. (Master-duelist: how pathetic!!) Both Seto and Yami has taken care of her and let her live in the palace after her parents died and she had no place to live. (Master-duelist: Oh! Sidra's poor! She can't afford a house! Oh, hmm.maybe I can bring a little torcher myself. Oh where have been my manners. On with the story).  
  
She looked at the Nile (master-duelist: WOW! Sidra can actually see! Ha!) This had been her favorite place. Sidra always came here when she was confused about something about something. (Master-duelist: Sidra actually got confused???) Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
S/N: Well, that's it for the first chappie. I will write a new chapter after I get 5 reviews (master-duelist: Please be flames.) Oh yeah, before I forget flames are accepted (master- duelist: Phew! Thank god! Well, first of all she's no one to say if flames are accepted. I mean it's the reader's point of view. He/She decides) and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (master-duelist: Good! But what if she did? Not good!) 


	2. He Left

HI! Well today a friend of mine would like to give a few comments.  
  
Sidra turned around to see who it was. She saw a handsome looking man, the one she loved the most, Seth. "Good (not so good to me) evening, Seth,"  
  
"Good evening to you too," he said smiling (smiling?!) and now a serious look comes on his face.  
  
"My dear, as you know, both Yami and I wish to have your heart (so cut it out & take it) but I will be the one who will get it so for that Yami and I will duel and the one who wins will win, (win.a PS2!) your heart (Oh, so now her heart is a prize?) as I will win your heart!!" he said.  
  
Sidra was puzzled (as always) "But Seth (O!) you can't (who is she to say)" She said. "And why not? I'm the high priest (high baka) and have the right, I will be back soon," Seth left leaving Sidra alone on the Nile. The sun setting, night coming, and the journey just the beginning.  
  
A/N- Done! I know this is a short fic but I really don't have time for this, once my exams are over I'm sure everyday I will be updating. 


	3. Gone Like The Wind

A week later.  
  
Sidra hear some news about a body found near the bank of the Nile, but aren't sure how he died. Sidra wanted to know more, hoping it wasn't her beloved one.  
  
When she reached the bank of the Nile where she found a crowd. Somehow Sidra managed to get through. When she did, she saw the helpless Seth, lying there dead. Though, there were no signs of injuries, nothing, as if he died with horror or even worse, his soul is locked in the.in the.shadow realm!  
  
She had to see Yami! And now! She raced to Yami's chambers. Once she reached there, she found Yami sitting in is golden chair.  
  
"Yami, do you know what happened to Seth???" she said.  
  
"Indeed, I do. I was the one who made him like that," Yami said.  
  
"But why," she cried.  
  
Yami approaches Sidra. "You see my dear, he won that duel, and only because of the god card your grandpa gave you, the one you gave him! If he hadn't sacrificed his two pathetic monsters, he wouldn't have been able to summon the god card, but he fooled me. I had to keep my reputation as a Pharaoh. I can't show my face as a loser!" he said.  
  
"That is no excuse for killing someone, killing your high priest, killing my Seth, you hear me, MY SETH!" she said.  
  
This got the pharaoh mad, even worse, angry. "How dare you? You want to be with Seth, so there. I thought you wanted me, for I want you, but seeing you go would hurt me terribly. So Indeed, I can sacrifice a few exceptions," he said and now smiling.  
  
"You mean, you really are going to, you wouldn't!" she screamed and backing out. The Yami was far more clever. He locked all the ways to get out, even the door.  
  
"Dear Sidra, say goodbye, and I will say goodbye momentarily. You will come back to this world. It is something I indeed will do but before my death," he said.  
  
And with one glow of Yami's puzzle Sidra was gone, poof!  
  
(A/n- I hope you liked. I really didn't have time because of exams, but hopefully after the 19th, once my headaches are gone, I will be able to update more often. Please Rate and Review! 


	4. Replies for those who Reviwed

Hi, I'd like to reply to those who reviewed my story.  
  
???????????????- I will try to upload. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing.  
  
Neo- It didn't get removed. Yes, I'll to continue. Thanks.  
  
Ze originale freako baka- Ha, Yes that was a good joke. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Eisha2791- Maybe your wish won't last for long. He'll be reincarnated.  
  
Alex (Alexis)- Yes, it's true. Opposites. Yami in this story resembles a bit of Bakura somehow. He always wants what he wants. He'll do anything.  
  
Twinkie-chan- Ok I will write more. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
I will try to update tomorrow if not then I don't know. I'm going on vacation so it'll be hard to update. But I'll try! 


End file.
